


For one glorious moment

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam could almost forget what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For one glorious moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Por um momento glorioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781311) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org) community, challenge #072 - forget.

If she tried really hard, she could almost forget. It was easier early in the morning, when her mind was partially fogged by sleep. She could bury her nose on the curve of Janet’s neck, with her eyes still closed, as close to half-asleep as someone with her military background could be. If she held on to that sensation, for one glorious moment Janet wasn’t dead, and the woman sleeping with her was the same she first fell in love with, not someone she was trying to steal from another reality. It was unfair to that Janet, but she cherished those moments, even though their memory was later tempered with guilt.


End file.
